Pontoon boats generally include an upright console and a steering wheel and instrument gauges are mounted on the aft facing surface of the console. The electrical wiring for the gauges is housed within the console. If a repair to the wiring is necessary, the console must be disassembled. Because of the requirement for disassembly, the panels of the console are normally fastened together by screws and this type of connection detracts from the overall appearance of the console.
Pontoon boats also can include a sink mounted in a counter top and in other instances, insulated coolers can be mounted on the deck for storing beverages and food.